


Ghostly Therapist

by RyDyKG



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Sasagawa Kyouko, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Dream Smp, Gen, Ghost Sasagawa Kyouko, I spell her name as kyoko in this, I’m so sorry, No Angst, OOC Sasagawa Kyouko, Out of Character, Sasagawa Kyouko Has Sky Flames, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: (if you’re part of khr you probably won’t like this bc kyoko is so very much ooc in here. anyway)Sasagawa Kyoko would like to start by saying she did not intend to have the Vongola Luck and get dropped into a whole ‘nother world as aghost, of all things. But here she was.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Bunch of fics I'll keep reading forever!!!





	Ghostly Therapist

**Author's Note:**

> (this is a love letter dedicated to all the people who have read/commented/sent kudos to Local Roleplayers & Tanzanite. and also to inform you all that my posting schedule will slow down to once/twice a week for the battles bc I need to spend more time on action scenes and stuff. anyway yup)
> 
> did I make a whole new fic just to pass on some news? yes. why? because I didn’t wanna get people’s hopes up that the fic has a new chapter only for it to be an author’s note. no harm against it I’m just constantly nervous
> 
> I have no regrets

Sasagawa Kyoko was pretty, talented, and was the most popular girl at school. She was a badass in her own right, and she didn’t need any saving from Tsuna or his Guardians, not when she could save herself.

Sawada Kyoko was delicate, quiet, and a perfect spy. She watched over the Vongola beside Tsuna, taking care of their children and taking over inter-family matters, while Tsuna went out to negotiate and fight back against any other family who looked at them and dared to think they were weak.

Kyoko who is now a ghost, however, is very much not licensed to be a ghostly therapist for a teenage boy with family issues and trauma from war, but that is what she’s become.

Like every other day when she wakes up— because ghosts still need sleep, who knew?—, she curses her borrowed Vongola luck. If she had known that the Vongola luck also applied to those who married in, she would’ve still married Tsuna, but she would’ve at least been more _prepared_.

The next thing she does is float up to stare at the sleeping boy, before shaking him awake, pulling off the blankets and hitting him with one of the few things she can pick up as a ghost, which is a stick. The other things are a pencil, a feather, a book that somehow never runs out of pages, a water bucket, and a frankly overpowered sword she can’t use because she’s a ghost who _can’t touch almost everything_.

Being a ghost isn’t as great as it sounds in theory. For one, the only person who can see and hear her is the boy currently complaining and whining at her, also known as the annoying brat Tommy Innit.

She’s not a particularly picky woman, but honestly, who are the people in this world’s parents? All the names are so weird! Who names their sweet, newborn baby _Technoblade_ or _Antfrost_ , anyways?

But back to the point. Currently, Tommy is getting ready for the day. And by getting ready, she means looking in his ‘inventory’ and his chests to make sure nothing’s gone missing, before heading out.

Kyoko follows him around as he walks around, sometimes stopping to talk to people. The two of them have established a routine, where Kyoko stays silent and acts as a lookout and a spy, and Tommy will ignore her to not look insane and teach her about the new world she’s been dropped into and its customs.

“Isn’t Dream coming by today in like, an hour or so?” she asks when they’re alone. Tommy’s face drops even more (if that’s even possible) and he scowls.

“Yeah,” he grumbles.

“So you remember what I told you to do, right?”

“Don’t act or lash out, nod my head as he talks, don’t try to antagonise him purposefully, make the points you told me to say, and accept whatever punishment— that I don’t fucking deserve— is given to me,” Tommy lists off the things she’s told him to do, rolling his eyes at the end of it. She ignores it.

“Yes,” Kyoko nods. “You do exactly those things, and you can stay with Tubbo. Also, you can avoid a war.”

They make their way to the meeting point, where Dream’s already standing on top of a wall. While Tommy talks with the rest of L’manburg, Kyoko floats upwards to start poking around Dream.

“You should learn some humility,” she grumbles, plopping her arms on top of his head. Dream, of course, doesn’t react, because she’s an intangible ghost, and she can’t touch anything or anyone other than the things she has and Tommy. _And_ no one can hear her except for Tommy. Which sucks, really; she has loads of things she’d like to tell everyone.

She drifts about while the two groups discuss things. Occasionally, she pops in to check if Tommy’s following her words or not, and for the most part, he is, if a little aggressively.

Kyoko leaves to look at the fishes. When she comes back, she has to restrain herself from screaming when she sees just exactly what’s happening.

Because in the span of her going to the dock and coming back— which is like half a minute— Tommy has made the decision to antagonise Dream. And now Dream’s yelling at Tommy, who for some reason looks surprised.

Really, what did he expect when he did that?

Kyoko’s perfectly fine with just watching the scene, even if she knows she’ll have to talk with Tommy later. And maybe tell him more stories from her world to calm him down. 

Just when she thinks Dream is done talking and she can tell Tommy what to do next, he reaches out with his sword and-

Look. Kyoko thinks Tommy’s annoying. She thinks he’s too loud, but he’s also traumatised and suffering from trust issues so she can kind of excuse his behaviour on some days, but other days not so much. They have conflicting thoughts and morals, but they do share some similarities.

(Where is she going with this again? Oh, yeah, right.)

Her point is, that green bastard _cannot_ play around with Tommy and his best friend’s feelings like that, and act like _he’s_ in the right like the bastard he is. Seriously, grow some morals and a sense of fear; Byakuran was all-knowing but even he got his ass handed to him by Tsuna.

With that in mind, since she’s the Vongola in here, why doesn’t she fight Dream herself? Nevermind the fact that she’s an intangible ghost, of course, not like that Wilbur Soot guy, and the fact that she’ll just pass through him.

The Sunny part of her, the civilian part with softness and rainbows and kindness practically screeches at her to not do that. The Sky part of her, the spy part born and bred in the mafia world, filled with chaos and murder and a hatred for seeing kids in places where they shouldn’t have to be in, encourages her.

She reaches out to push Tommy away, but instead of him stumbling back, there’s a bright light, and Dream is right in front of her, staring at her with a surprised look.

Kyoko doesn’t bat an eye before whipping out a sword she had somehow been holding, before immediately swiping at the bastard. And the sword actually hits him!

It only takes three wild swipes before Dream’s body disappears in a rush of white sparks, and a message pops up just in the corner of her view.

_Dream was slain by Ḳ̷̦̺̩̮͇͑͛͐̉͝y̷̯͈̎͊̓̃͝ỏ̴͉̹k̶͕̻͙̜̰̺̇̀o̸̡͇̙̰̤̜͑͒̒_̸͕̜̦̥̑͋͋Ȋ̸̻͕̱̝͗̏̎̅͜͝ṅ̷̳̻͗͒̐̿n̴̢̋̃i̶̱̤̪͑̑̒t̴̼͇͕̲̳͖̃̔̒͝._

[ **Dream** ]: what the fuck

[ **ItsFundy** ]: WAITBWHAG

[ **Tubbo_** ]: HOLY SHIT

[ **The_Eret** ]: ????????

“What the fuck?!” Tommy screams. She turns to face her right, and there’s Tommy. In her body. As a ghost. With shorter hair, even.

“You stole my fucking body!” Tommy swears, reaching out to hit her, making her yelp as she stumbles back a little. “And you even changed my fucking hair!”

Hair? She reaches up to feel and- oh, wow. She doesn’t think Tommy’s hair is that long.

“I stole your body, huh,” Kyoko repeats.

There’s a squeak, and she turns to face the ashen faced crowd. The feeling of humiliation and shame, for whatever reason, starts to fill her body, and she fights the urge to bolt away, because that wouldn’t do any good in these circumstances.

Instead, she lifts up her hand, and waves. “Hi?”

Oh, so even her voice stays the same, though she’s in another body. The crowd doesn’t move, and they stare at each other awkwardly.

“What the fuck,” Tubbo whispers. 

Kyoko wants to go home. Once again, she curses her Vongola luck.


End file.
